Ron and Hermione: The Test
by ancellacak
Summary: Well this is just a Fanfic 'bout Ron and Hermione! XD It's about where Ron and Victor who somehow comes and plays quiditch with them... are competing for Hermione. XD Not a very good summary but meh... CANCELED! READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!
1. The Borrow

Authors Note: Well, this is my first ever Fanfiction and I hope I do it right. This is a Hermione and Ron FF with alittle of Harry and Ginny aswell with Krum in this FF too. (XD) I'm also learning how to write in the proper writing method so if I get anything wrong please tell me. (lol) Please be nice when saying a bad comment. (lol) **R&R **please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot in this Fanfiction.

P.S: This takes place at the end of the 6th year at Hogwarts, so they are on break and if this idea was already taken, terrible sorry and I'll delete my story. (Some how lol)

* * *

**Chapter One: The ****Borrow.**

The three of them were standing there talking at the station, wondering what they were going to do on the break they had; befor there last year at Hogwarts starts. Ron suggested that they should come to The Burrow.

"Hmm, well, I guess I'll go." Hermione said with a nod.

"I guess I will to. I don't want to go back to the Dursleys and plus they won't even care if I'm not there." Harry pointed out as the three of them nodded.

"We could even practise a few little things befor we go looking for Horcruxes's." Ron added as Hermione gave a faint smile towards him. Hermione liked it when Ron would say something clever…all though Ron wouldn't do that much now days but it still pleased Hermione. Ron noticed the smile and returned it back to her, but with more enthusiasm. "And maybe alittle snog with Hermione…" Ron thought as Hermione thought the same thing, only thinking Ron instead of herself.

"Right well, I better ask my parents now befor they go." Hermione said. She walked over to her parents as they started talking.

"Hopefully her parents will say yes."

"You would love that wouldn't you Ron?" Harry snickered with a smirk.

Ron turned alittle red behind the ears. "M…maybe…" he stuttered. "I just don't like it when us there aren't together…" he covered up quickly as Harry raised his eye brow.

"Yea sure," Harry sang, saying the word 'sure' in a long tone.

Hermione came back with an ever lasting smile across her face. "They said yes!" Hermione cheered as Ron's parents started talking to Hermione's parents. "Shouldn't you go ask Mr. and Mrs. Dursley?" Hermione asked as she looked around the station, but couldn't see them in sight.

"Well…since they are not here, I'm not going to bother." Harry said simply with a shrug. "And plus, we have our stuff with us already." Harry added as they all nodded.

"Well, everyone set?" Mr. Weasley asked as he walked over, to leave Mrs.Weasley, still talking to the Grangers.

They all nodded, Hermione with a slight bigger smile.

"Molly!" Mr. Weasley shouted after her and she soon gave a good-bye to the Grangers and hurried over.

"Nice people they are." Molly said with a smile as Arthur agreed.

"Bye! Love you, mum and dad!" Hermione called after them and they did the same back as they got into there car and left. Fred, Gorge and Ginny hurried over too, with there bags all in hand and same with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They walked over to the car and put there luggage in the trunk as Hermione thought for a second then asked. "Would all 8 of us be able to fit in the car?" Hermione asked as Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Yes Ofcorse! It's magically enchanted so it will be fine." He said and smiled as every one opened the doors of the car and stepped inside.

Mr. Weasley was in the front, in the driver's seat as Mrs. Weasley sat next to him. The car stretched alittle more at the back so two more places for people at the back could sit. Fred and Gorge sat at the back, then Harry, Ginny, then Ron and Hermione. All the kids were in the back.

The trip wasn't very silent, every pair were talking. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking 'bout Mr. Weasley's job, Fred and Gorge were talking about how they could play some more tricks on Ron and make some more things for there shop, Ginny and Harry were talking about some plans and some little 'alone time' and etc… while Ron and Hermione were arguing, once again.

"Crookshanks won't hurt you!" Hermione argued.

"Oh sure, I bet he will! Every time you and _it_ come to The Borrow, _it_ allways attacks me!"

"Well you have to learn not to step on his tail!" Hermione challenged. "And he's not an _it _either!" Hermione added.

"Well maybe if _it_ didn't lay about every where, maybe I wouldn't! And _it_ is an _it _to me!"

"He's a cat! He's supposed to lay every where!" Hermione said angrily.

Hermione and Ron continued to argue until Fred and Gorge stepped in.

"Could you two love birds argue alittle bit more quietly?" Fred asked as Gorge nodded.

"Yea Fred is right. We know you two love each other and all but still…just kiss already and get it over and done with." Gorge added.

Hermione blushed a deep red as Ron did the same, his ears turning the same colour as his hair.

"Oh and Ron, if you want to snog her, its best that you don't argue with her all the time." Fred and Gorge both said and watched them blush even deeper.

Crookshanks then meowed. "I don't think _it _likes this conversation!" Ron pointed out loudly as everyone in the car gave a slightly laugh as Hermione's and Ron's faces were as red as pepperoni pizza.

They arrived at The Borrow and everyone stepped out of the car, talking still as Ron and Hermione were silent. Hermione followed Ginny up the stairs with Crookshanks in her arms still as there luggage followed behind them, floating, while Harry and Ron trailed behind them and they soon turned different ways. Ginny and Hermione went for Ginny's room while Harry and Ron went towards Ron's room.

"Hermione, you seriously have to stop fighting with Ron…" Ginny said to Hermione as they both sat on her bed, luggage in the corner.

"I know but…he just gets me soooo angry!" Hermione said and Ginny sighed.

"Well, perhaps some Quidditch will help you both." Ginny said as Hermione's eyes opened wide.

"QUIDDITCH?!"

"Yes,Quidditch! We are meeting a few people tomorrow to play Quidditch with." Ginny told Hermione.

"Who?"

"Neville, Luna, me, Fred, Gorge, Ron, Harry (hopefully) and maybe you if you want to play…oh and Victor Krum." Ginny answered with a nod.

"Victor Krum?!" Hermione repeated. "That'll cause more of a fuss!" she said. "When did you-

"I sent him a letter two days befor the last day of school and he sent me one back saying he could go, he's looking forward to seeing you aswell." Ginny cut off Hermione and she nodded and Ginny smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" Hermione asked her.

"Because…" Ginny muttered and looked outside. "Want to go outside?" Ginny changed the subject and Hermione just nodded.

"Want to see if Harry and Ron want to join us?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, they probely would want to." Ginny said and they both walked out of her room and knocked on Ron's door.

"And so, I'll just tell her tomorrow-" Ron had got cut off because of someone knocking on his door. Harry stood up and opened it and saw that Ginny and Hermione were there.

"Hey Harry." Ginny said and didn't bother to ask if she was aloud into Ron's room and just walked in herself. Ginny looked at Hermione and gave her a gesture saying that she should come in aswell, and so she did.

"Ginny, do you mind? We were talking about something really important!" Ron snapped at her.

Hermione sighed. "Like what? How to get rid of Crookshanks or something?" Hermione snapped back at Ron for Ginny.

"No!" Ron snapped back at her.

"Then what?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Well…" Ron muttered as he started to go alittle red behind the ears.

"We were talking about Quidditch." Harry covered up for him and Hermione sighed.

"Allways Quidditch…" she muttered and that's when Ginny stepped in.

"Hey, did you's want to play outside? It's pretty sunny." Ginny suggested.

"Sure, what would we do?" Harry asked.

"How 'bout a partner game?" Fred and Gorge unexpectly suggested.

They all looked at the two twins, shocked but agreed. "What kind of game then?" Hermione asked.

They both smirked. "Well, hide and seek Ofcorse." They said together with smirks.

"No! You two allways win in that game!!" Ginny complained.

"C'mon, just one round." Fred and gorge pleaded.

They sighed. "Fine…" Ginny muttered.

"Okay, here are the partners," Gorge said. "I'll go with Fred, Harry and Ginny can go together and Hermione and Ron are the other pair." Gorge added as they nodded except Ron and Hermione.

"What?! I can't go with her!"

"Yea! I can't go with him!" they both protested.

"Either that or nothing." They all said and Ron and Hermione sighed.

"Fine…" they both muttered.

* * *

Authors Note: Well, theres chapter one! Hope you like it! XD Please **R&R!**


	2. The Game

Authors Note: Well, here is chapter two! Please enjoy! **R&R **please.

Thankyous: Thanks to Mione-Girl.x for pointing out my spelling mistakes! D and Thankyou to ILOVERWHPDM for being my very first reviewer!

Disclaimer: Not going to repeat myself. --;; for those who are dumb. --;;

* * *

**Chapter Two****: The Game.**

"Alright, Fred and I will be the seekers, so you four hide!" George ordered as they nodded.

Both Fred and George turned around and started counting. Harry and Ginny ran off to the left together while Ron and Hermione stood there.

"Well?" Hermione said.

"Well what?"

"Where we going to go?" she snapped.

"I don't know! You are the one with the brains!" Ron snapped back. The started walking off in the right direction…though still arguing.

"It's your backyard, so you should know!" Hermione said furiously. They soon sat down in a little hole…which Hermione just sighed.

"I thought you would have chosen a better place to hide…" Hermione muttered and Ron sighed.

"Yea well, sorry." He said and turned around so he wasn't facing Hermione. Hermione noticed this and felt alittle guilty.

"Hey Ron, I'm sorry…for today…I didn't mean to crack it at you that much over nothing, basically." Hermione apologised. Ron turned around and faced her.

"That's allright, I'm sorry to." He said and smiled and the two of them soon shared a long lasting hug but Ron soon felt something crawling on his back…something hairy…

"H-h-Hermione, is there something on my back?" Ron asked as the two stopped hugging. Hermione looked around and looked at Ron's back…just to see a little shape of a spider under his shirt.

"Umm…yes, but when I tell you what's there, do NOT scream!" Hermione ordered and Ron nodded, though not saying a word.

"Well, there's a spider under your shirt." Hermione said simply then Ron started jumping around, trying to pull off his t-shirt.

"THERES A SPIDER ON ME!" he shouted as he jumped around like a monkey on fire.

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione called, trying to calm him down. "Stop shouting!" she added as he helped him get his shirt off and once she had, she started to gaze at his well belt chest.

"I know you love the look, and I know you are probely going to scowl at me for bothering you, Hermione but…if you don't want me to die, GET THE SPIDER OFF ME!" Ron interrupted her and soon Hermione shaked her head out of things.

"Oh, sorry Ron…" she muttered, a hint of blush covering her lovely cheeks and then she spotted it, another spider on Ron…just on his head as the other spider befor was around his stomach…more like six pack Hermione thought.

"Okay Ron, there's now two spiders on you! Don't panic!" Hermione said as she tried to get the spiders off of Ron.

"Don't panic?! Don't Panic?!" he repeated himself in a louder shout.

"Ron, stop jumping around! You are making it hard for me to get the spiders off you!" Hermione snapped but Ron didn't listen, he continued to jump around like a maniac.

As Ron was jumping around, he didn't notice the rock right in front of his feet and didn't notice Hermione either and he tripped over the rock and landed right on Hermione who both, blushed furiously.

Hermione started looking at Ron and thought that the spiders would have been on her by now, but they weren't, they just started to walk off as Hermione pointed that out to Ron who sighed in relief, still on Hermione.

"R-Ron, would you mind getting off me now? Please?" Hermione shyly asked as Ron just nodded and they both sat up.

"Blimey! I was scared to death!" Ron panted and Hermione shifted closer to him and patted him on the back.

"Yea, I could tell…" she muttered and rolled her eyes playfully.

Ron smiled. "Thanks 'Mione" Ron thanked and smiled some more.

"Aww, come here." Hermione said and wrapped her arms around Ron and hugged him. "You're welcome, anytime." Hermione said and smiled.

"So, what do you think Fred?"

"Very good George!" Fred said to him as they walked back to the house. "Who would have thought that Ron was THAT scared of spiders…perhaps we should have told him that it was us…" Fred added then they both looked at each other, still in there spider form.

"Nah!" they said together and laughed.

"Who knew that the spider candy would have come in handy?" George said happily.

"Yea, well atleast we got them to make up some how…all though they did say sorry all ready, but we just had to spice up the moment." Fred added to George's sentence and he nodded.

"Well, we should probely ask mum if she has any or knows any spells to turn us back to normal."

"Yea," and with that, the two spider twins headed off back into the Borrow while singing;

"Spider twins, spider twins, do whatever a spider twin does. Spins webs, causing crime, is never to class on time. Look out for the Spider Twins! Laughter here laughter there, trouble is our middle name Yea Yea, come on the, Spider Twins!"

Soon Hermione and Ron headed back to the Borrow aswell, watching as Mrs. Weasley tried to turn Fred and George back to normal and the two started playing wizard chess on the couch, Ofcorse Hermione was losing.

It soon came to night time and Ron and Hermione were both asleep on the couch, hand in hand as the Borrow was sound asleep…except for…

"Hey Harry"

"Yes Ginny?"

"Do you think that they have forgotten about us?"

"…"

* * *

Authors note: Hehe, I liked this chapter! XD It was very funny! Sorry about this chapter being very short also! Lol and thanks again to Mione-Girl.x and ILOVERWHPDM for there lovely comments! D Please **R&R**

P.S: Hopefully Viktor will come in the next chapter. XD


	3. The Quidditch Game

Authors Note: Well, here is chapter three! Please enjoy! **R&R **please.

Thankyous: Thanks to all my reviewers out there!

Disclaimer: … This is going to disappear in the next chapters for EVVAAA! -.-;; Humph

* * *

**Chapter Three****: The Quidditch Game.**

"Mmm…" the sleeping duo muttered as they both slept on the couch. Ron's arm 'magically' wrapped it's self around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer, having only one hand in hers as his other was around her waist.

"Shhh! We have to take a picture of these two!" The two devil twins whispered to each other as they walked into the living room with a camera in hands, and why they need one each you ask? The more pictures, the better the black-mail is…well…let's just say Fred and George thought of that.

They both walked closer and started taking pictures. Hermione and Ron both flinched.

"Stop that!" Ron grunted as he slept.

"Yea!" Hermione agreed and they snuggled closer, eyes still shut for the both of them.

"That's right, alittle closer!" Fred said as the two imitated Austin Powers.

Once Hermione and Ron's forehead's touched and there noses touching aswell, there eyes snapped open and they shot up, hands to themselves, looking as if they were going to explode from embarrassment.

"Haha, allways thought you two were a cute couple!" Fred and George laughed as Harry and Ginny entered the room aswell laughing as the two twins showed them the pictures.

"Not funny!" Hermione snapped and stood up.

"I agree!" Ron said.

"Yes, you would, wouldn't you?" Ginny snickered and laughed.

Ron's cheeks puffed up and so did Hermione's. They soon stormed up the stairs to each others rooms, embarrassed and angry.

15 minutes later…

"Ron, come down for breakfast now!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she banged on Ron's door with her fist. Ron must have locked the door or put a charm or spell on it, because Mrs. Weasley couldn't open the door by banging on it or using magic aswell.

"No! I'm not hungry!" Ron shouted back and pouted.

"But everyone is waiting downstairs!" she protested then got an idea. "Hermione is waiting aswell!" she added with a smirk, as it wasn't a lie, she just needed something to use to get Ron out of his room.

Ron sighed, waved his wand, and stepped out of his room, not saying a word and just walked down the stairs to the breakfast table, when down he automatically sat down next to Hermione who was looking angry aswell.

"Nice pancakes mum!" Fred complimented as Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Thankyou George," she said and smiled.

"It's Fred, he's George." Fred corrected his mother.

"Oh yes, sorry dear." Mrs. Weasley apologized and smiled once again.

The table broke out into laughter and talking as many of the pairs talked amongst them selves with Fred and George talking to each other, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking to each other aswell, Ron and Hermione were just talking about random things and Quidditch…even though Hermione didn't listen to much of hers and Ron's conversation about it, she did listen when he talked about the people who were coming, it seemed he didn't know about Viktor coming yet while Harry and Ginny were talking about the same thing…allmost.

Ginny and Harry seemed to be talking about today's Quidditch match they were going to play aswell. They were very excited as how many others were going to join them, but they couldn't help wonder what would happen once Viktor comes and plays. They thought a fight might happen, or they might just act friendly but Ginny pointed out the fact that in Viktor's letter, he said he would 'try' and get Hermione again, hopefully asking for another kiss too.

It came to the end of breakfast and Ron and Hermione were both on clean up duty. They were soon washing the plates as Ron was washing and Hermione was drying.

"So, you can't huh?" Hermione said as the two were still talking about today's events.

Ron nodded. "Yes! And hopefully you will be on my team." Ron said and smiled as Hermione blushed but smiled also.

Ron smiled some more until he noticed a pancake crumb near Hermione's lips, and without thinking…he licked it off.

"Mmm…mum's pancake crumb…" he muttered.

"R-R-Ron!" Hermione blushed as Ron snapped out of his little pancake dream.

"Oh, oh sorry Hermione…it's just the pancakes over whelmed me!" he said and hung his head alittle.

Hermione smiled. "That's fine…you can do that anytime." She said and smiled.

It was soon 2 in the afternoon and every one was standing around in a circle as if they were awaiting one more person…and they were.

"Why are we standing here? Everyone is here…so why?" Ron asked and everyone stared at everyone…as if asking for one of them to tell Ron why.

"Well you see…" Ginny started.

"We are waiting for Viktor to come." Harry finished for her and Ron looked shocked.

"Why the hell is he coming?!" Ron yelled.

"Because, I thought it would be nice for him to come around, you know, to see the Barrow and all…and plus he wanted to see Hermione-"

"Wanted to see HERMIONE?!" Ron yelled.

"That is correvt." Came a voice from behind the crowed and they all turned and saw that a handsome looking man was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Viktor! So nice to see you again!" Hermione said and was just about to hug him…but noticed Ron's face and thought not to, so she left it with a friendly hand shake.

"That's better, and keep it that way." Ron snapped and picked up his broom roughly.

"Allright, well we better sort out the teams…" Harry said and they all nodded.

"Hmm? Oh yes, we are having a game of Quidditch." Luna said in her dreamy tone as she swayed to the left, then to the right. Neville gave a nervous smile to her, and she smiled back more brightly.

"Right, well…there are nine of us and I don't think I'll participate, so if I'm correct, with me gone…it should be equal for both sides." Hermione said smartly and sat down on a soft and flat rock and watched them sort out who is on whose team.

"Okay, well for safe keeping, Viktor and Ron can be on OPPOISITE teams, is that allright Krum?" George asked.

"Thvat is vine." Viktor said and smiled.

"Okay, Neville, Luna and I can go on Viktor's side and Ginny, George and Harry can be on Ron's side, just to be fair." Fred said.

"Okay, let's get this game going!" Fred and George eagerly said and hoped on there brooms and off they went. The others did the same as Hermione sat and watched, very worried about how this match will end up. (AN: Uh-oh…that sounds like the end of the chapter! But…just to be nice…I'll put in some more!!! So I have something to write about in chapter 4 besides them playing Quidditch. Lol)

The game was off to a good start, and no scores have been counted yet…and so far a very clean match, to everyone's surprise. Ron had his bat up in the air, as the Blugder came his way and so did Viktor. Ron took a swing, but missed the Blugder as Viktor went crashing towards the ground but why? Viktor didn't get hit by the Blugder and it looked as if Ron hit him instead of the Blugder…but Ron didn't, but Viktor made and acted as if he did.

Everyone came off there brooms and ran over to Viktor as Hermione had her hands on his shoulders, shaking him to 'wake' him up.

"Viktor! Viktor!" she repeated herself as she shaked him and Ron came over.

"What's wrong with Icky Vicky?" Ron asked simply.

"I think you know." Ginny answered him rudely while Ron looked dumbstruck.

"Huh?"

"You knocked him off his broom!" Hermione spat at him.

"I did not! The big dummy is faking it!" Ron snapped and Viktor opened his eyes and stood up with the help of Hermione.

"It's all vight." He said as he pretended to wobble.

"Oh thank goodness." Hermione breathed.

"Oh come on! He fell off on purpose!" Ron yelled.

"Look, we know you hate him and all…but knocking him off his broom wasn't the right thing to do." George said as they all nodded.

"Oh whatever!" Ron said as he picked up his broom and walked off, back over to the Barrow.

It soon came to sundown and everything was silent in the Barrow. Ron was up in his room with Harry while Ginny was off doing something with Mrs. Weasley as Hermione sat in Ginny's room alone, looking out the window.

"Poor Viktor…I wonder how he's doing at the hospital." Hermione wondered to herself.

"Just vine." came Viktor's voice as he was on his broom, just outside the window and Hermione jumped up in joy.

"Viktor!" she squealed and opened up the window. "So glad to see you!" she added as the two hugged in a friendly manner.

"Come," Viktor said as he held out his hand, as if he was inviting for Hermione to join him on his broom and without hesitation, Hermione grabbed hold of his hand and was soon flying with Viktor on his broom.

"Ahh, I think I'll cool down alittle…you know, maybe I'll practice alittle of my flying on my broom." Ron said as he stood up, stretched, grabbed his broom and headed out the door.

"Okay, its nearly dark out there, so be careful!" Harry warned him, impersonating his mother. Ron smiled and head off for the hills…where Viktor and Hermione were?!

"Haha Viktor!" Hermione laughed as she sat behind him, as they neared the clouds.

"Do you vike it?" he asked as he did a loop of circles.

"I allways thought Ron would be the first to have me on the back of his broom, taking me for a ride, but I guess not." Hermione smiled and then she heard a broom being thrown to the ground.

Viktor and Hermione were puzzled. It wasn't there broom, so whose was it? They neared the ground so they could take a better look and saw a person with red hair and freckles and Hermione opened her eyes wide.

"R-Ron" she stuttered.

"Hope you liked your flight Hermione!" Ron snapped and sent a death glare to Viktor and walked off, his broom in pieces, on the ground...where Hermione stood with tears in her eyes.

"Ron!" she shouted after him.

* * *

Authors note: Hehe, I liked this chapter! But I hope I didn't leave it as a cliff-hanger, if so, I'm soooo sorry! I hate them aswell! Damn cliff-hangers… XD Lol, it's allways good to see a jealous Ron, but I might make Hermione jealous also in the next chapter, maybe, maybe not, I dunno lol. Hopefully this will be a LONG Fanfiction…I don't like writing ones that are only 4 or 5 chapters long, lol I don't know why, but it just bugs me. Also, I'm wondering if Fred and George have any crushes on any girls or have any girlfriend's from the book, if so tell me, but if not…I'll just make up my own, because it would be quite funny with them having a girlfriend, seeing as there twins and all. D Please **R&R**

P.S: Please **R&R**!! The more I get, the more I like to write! lol. XD…wow I just noticed I wrote a lot in the Authors note, sorry 'bout that!


	4. The Festival

Authors Note: Well, here is chapter four and I realised that in chapter three I didn't get to make Luna and Neville talk much so I'm going to make that up in this chapter ) So anyways, Please enjoy! **R&R **please.

Thankyous: Thanks to all my reviewers out there!

Disclaimer: gone poof

**

* * *

**

**Chapter ****Four: The Festival.**

"Ron!" Hermione shouted after him. "Ron, please stop! You don't know where you are going!" she added. "...I don't even know where I'm going…" she muttered and continued to follow him.

"Why? Shouldn't you be flying with Viktor?!" he asked roughly as he turned around.

"Oh Ron, stop acting jealous! All he was doing was-"

"I know exactly what he was doing! First it's just a normal little flight on his broom, then it'll be a date, then it'll be going out then…" he trailed off. "Bleh! I don't want to go into it!" he said in a disgusted tone as he stuck out his tongue.

Hermione sighed. "Oh please! Like I would do any of that with him!" Hermione shot at him.

"You have though! You kissed him!" Ron shot back.

Hermione blushed, but only alittle. "Maybe, maybe not!" she snapped.

"See! You are blushing..." Ron pointed out and lowered his head. "I knew it…" he muttered.

"Oh Ron, please stop it! Look, I wouldn't do any of that with him, and don't get so jealous! What's in the past, stays in the past and plus I would rather do all that with you!" she said truthfully then covered her face as she blushed deeply.

Ron's head perked up, ear's red, face red, everything red. "Blimey…" he muttered.

"Yeah, blimey…" she agreed as they fell silent.

"But, did ya mean that?" Ron finally asked as Hermione nodded.

"Yea…" she answered and she smoothly placed her hand in his and they soon embraced in a hug.

"I'm sorry" Ron apologised.

"Me to" Hermione agreed and they broke apart.

"Now, let's get back befor they all worry." Hermione said and the two both started to walk back to the Burrow, hand in hand smiling.

"Oh no! I forgot about Viktor." Hermione said as the two walked back.

Ron looked at her. "He's fine." He said bluntly threw gritted teeth as he looked at her.

"Haha, yeah, I guess your right…" Hermione finished as they reached the front door of the crooked house. They both stood there, smiles on their faces, leaning in…leaning in as far that their noses were touching…

"Well, when Viktor said that you two had walked off alone together,"

"We never thought you two would do this? Don't ya think Fred?"

"Sure do, George." The two twins laughed. Hermione and Ron's faces were deeeeeeep red. They immediately let go of each other's hands and were now standing 1 meter away from each other.

"Haha! Look at 'em now!" the twins laughed.

"Excuse me, but don't we deserve a little privacy?!" Hermione snapped, face still blushing furiously.

"You would like that wouldn't ya?" George said with a smirk.

"Umm…erm…" Hermione and Ron muttered and looked at the door. The two stared at each other then at the two laughing twins and back to each other. They gave a stare to each saying _lets blot_…and so they did, they ran into the house, and into the rooms that they were meant to be in.

Next Day

Hermione woke up, stretching and yawning as she rubbed her chocolate brown eyes. She stood up and looked around the room for Ginny, but noticed she wasn't there…which was strange to Hermione, since she is usually the one up first. She soon scanned the room for the enchanted clock that was in Ginny's room and soon saw that it was only 8:30 am.

"That's strange…" Hermione muttered and soon started to brush her untamed hair and soon there was alittle red head that ran into the room.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed as she finished brushing her hair. "Where have you been? It's quite odd for you to be up first…" Hermione asked with concern.

"I know, but I just had to get up!" Ginny told Hermione excitedly.

"Ok then, why?" Hermione asked.

"Because it's the Annual Muggle Festival day!" Ginny answered. "It only comes once every 11 years!" she added. "And the festival is very well known, for its activities, and how they somehow combine the Muggle activities with the Wizard activities!" Ginny explained. "And Fred and George's shop is going to be in the centre of it all…" Ginny thought she might add with a smile.

"I see! That's really exciting!" Hermione agreed. "Who's going?" she soon asked.

"Oh everyone!"

"Everyone? As in…?"

Ginny sighed. "As in, everyone in our family! And we might even meet a few friends along the way, like Luna, Neville, Viktor…" Ginny drifted off. "Oh and you and Harry Ofcorse." She added with a confident nod.

"And what time are we leaving?"

"In 10 minutes, the festival starts at 9:00 am, but we want to look around Hogsmade for alittle and by time we have done that, the Festival will be open and its fun for the rest of this week!" Ginny answered.

"So, I better get ready…" Hermione muttered as she was still in her pyjamas and only her hair was done.

"Oh and…at the Festival, I hear that they have lovey-dovey rides…so I better see you and Ron on atleast one of them." Ginny whispered and soon ran out of the room, leaving Hermione blushing madly.

"Yea right…" Hermione muttered and started to get ready.

Soon 10 minutes past and every one was down stairs, talking about the Festival as Hermione and Ron tried not to have eye contact, for they were alittle embarrassed of what had allmost happened last night.

They soon got into the magical and enchanted car and were headed off towards Hogsmade. Once they got at Hogsmade it was 8:50 am so they had 10 minutes to look around and meet back at Fred and George's shop, which wasn't so hard to miss, since it was in the middle of Hogsmade and was pretty big.

"Allright, where to go first?" Ginny asked as she rubbed her hands together and licked her lips, looking very eager.

"Umm…" Hermione muttered. "How about…Honeydukes?" Hermione suggested and they soon nodded. They walked over to Honeydukes, talking on the way and soon, in no time, entered Honeydukes, just to see Neville and Luna there.

"Luna! Neville!" Ginny yelled over to them and they were soon talking.

"So, when did you two get here?" Hermione asked them.

"Not too long ago," Luna answered.

"Did you two come here _together?_" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"Y-yea…" Neville muttered and they all laughed at his shyness and he even laughed alittle himself. They browsed about, talked and bought some things and soon it was 9:00.

"Yes! It's time!" Ron said excitedly and they ran to Fred and George's shop.

"Wow…" The six of them muttered as they watched fireworks, streamers and a lot of commotion go about.

"Hey, what's that?" Ron asked as they walked towards a large basin of apple's that were floating in some water.

"Oh, that's called apple bobbing and they usually play this activity near Halloween." Hermione answered brightly.

"Really? Seems a bit messy…" Neville muttered.

"Vut, it's very competitive." Came the Bulgarian accent of Viktor Krum. The group turned around and smiled as Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Yea, you would know wouldn't ya…?" Ron muttered.

"Why ves, we play thvis game in Bulgaria, a vot." Viktor said with a smirk.

"Oh really? Well I happen to be the best, bobbin' for apples around here." Ron said back as he rolled up his sleeves.

Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes as the rest followed. "Hey, how about we go and have a good time while we leave these two?" Ginny asked as they nodded.

"Want to go on the fairest wheel with me?" Harry asked Ginny and she gave a confident nod.

"Shall we, Luna?" Neville asked her as he hooked arms with her and the two groups walked off in different directions, Harry and Ginny heading towards the fairest wheel while Neville and Luna headed towards The Love Candy Factory.

Hermione sighed. "Great, they left me with you two…" Hermione muttered and soon looked at Ron and Viktor, who had hate in each other's eyes.

"Where they all go?" Ron asked, keeping his eyes locked onto Viktor.

"Harry and Ginny went to the fairest wheel and by the looks of it; Neville and Luna are heading towards The Love Candy Factory." Hermione answered.

"Right," Ron said as he watched Viktor roll his selves up aswell.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two young blokes getting ready for the Apple Bobbing contest?" A man in a funny looking hat asked the two boys as he stood behind, now two basins, filled with water and apples.

Viktor looked at the man, then back at each other. "Yes!" They answered together.

"Well, since you two are me first costumers, it's on the house." The man kindly offered as they all nodded. "Ready, 1, 2, 3, GO!" The man counted down and watched as Viktor and Ron leaned down, facing in the water, trying to get an apple.

"Gross…" Hermione muttered and groaned.

* * *

"Well, aren't those two twins the famous Weasley twins?" One female twin said to her other twin.

"Why yes so. Should we make a move, Zulu?" The other twin replied.

"I think so, Lulu." Zulu replied as they both smirked.

* * *

Authors note: Hehe, I liked this chapter! Lol, and I liked the Festival activities aswell and I hope you all don't get mad at me because I added two new characters…who I hate already! ( lol but I needed alittle spice here and there, so meh lol I also need some more activities because I have a very good idea for the next chapter ;) So if anyone has any ideas, please tell me. Lol Please **R&R.**

Thankyou: To my reviewers and ILOVERWHPDM for a lot of ideas!!

P.S: Grr! Still didn't get to make Luna and Neville talk much!!


	5. AUTHOR’S NOTE!

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Sorry, but I'm not going to be continuing this fic, and that's because I'm not really interested in it…but that doesn't mean it will be lost! I have asked one of my trusted friends if she would like to continue the story, and she agreed, so, if you want to continue to read this FF, please go to ILOVERWHPDM's profile and it will be on there.

Also, once this is on her profile, I will be DELETING this one week after she has started the next chapter, just to give you all a little heads up. But don't be sad, I'm starting to write another Ron & Hermione fic, but with Draco XDD So look out for it.

From Ancellacak


End file.
